If a semiconductor component such as, for instance, a light-emitting diode (LED) is fixed on a carrier such as, for instance, a printed circuit board by means of a soldering process, then the LED and its component parts are subjected to thermomechanical stresses as a result of the heating required for soldering and the subsequent cooling. If the LED has, for example, a housing comprising a plurality of different plastic parts in which a semiconductor chip is arranged, then the thermomechanical stresses in the housing can act on the semiconductor chip in such a way that the latter is detached or lifted off of a mounting area. This can lead to failure of the LED. In the case of components which comprise, for example, in addition to a material embedding the semiconductor chip, a cover thereabove, the thermal imbalance during heating and cooling and thus the thermomechanical stresses are even additionally intensified, as a result of which the probability of failure also increases for such components.
In order to counter such an effect, it is possible, for example, to achieve the adhesion of the semiconductor chip on the mounting area by means of an adhesive having an increased adhesive capacity. Furthermore, it is possible to use plastic materials, in particular, potting materials, which have a low modulus of elasticity. Thus, a silicone potting, for example, may be used. Furthermore, it is also possible to reduce the thermomechanical stresses by adaptation or optimization of the housing geometry. Furthermore, it can also be attempted to decouple the adhesive with which the semiconductor chip is mounted on the mounting area from the potting material, for example, by means of a suitable form of the adhesive fillets.
However, all these measures result in an, in some instances considerable, increase in the outlay for producing the semiconductor component.